


Satisfied Exhaustion

by SpartanLady16



Series: Bawson [1]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Babies, Crying, Crying babies, Exhausted dads, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanLady16/pseuds/SpartanLady16
Summary: Mike is exhausted. But's it's the most satisfying exhaustion ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me. It's my first Pitch fic

“Let her sleep, for when she wakes she will move mountains.” - Napoleon Bonaparte 

 

Mike was exhausted. Never had he ever been this tired in his entire life, and that was saying a lot considering all he had done. 

All night bender after winning the World Series? Slept for days. 

Sex marathon on his honeymoon? Was pretty much a walking zombie while doing all the touristy stuff. 

Being kept awake from pain while his double knee replacement was healing? God, he was difficult person to deal with for weeks afterward. 

However, this exhaustion was different. It was a deeply intense but at the same time satisfying exhaustion, and to be honest he wouldn’t be able to really go to sleep if he tried. 

Mike had been up approximately 27 hours with a screaming baby who was freaking out because her mother and his wife, Ginny, had left on her first road trip since coming back from maternity leave. They both missed her terribly, and unfortunately little Minerva (yes, Minerva) was having a hard time of it. 

At first Mike thought her screams were hunger, so he fed her but she refused to eat. Then maybe boredom so played with her and sang to her (which probably made it worse), and listened to that God awful song Ginny played over and over again for her. Then he thought maybe she wanted to go out? So he drove around the Bay for hours. Finally, he deduced she was probably sick, and that made him feel like a failure because what kind of father doesn’t know his kid is sick? He took her to the urgent care a few blocks from their house, and the doctor on duty ran a full battery of tests, deducing that there was nothing wrong with the 6 month old. 

Eventually, Mike brought her home and they sat in front of the TV, and cried. Yes, both of them cried. Mike… the five time all star, 7 time MVP, and World Series winner cried. Because he couldn’t figure out what the kid wanted. 

He knew that he and Ginny had agreed to no nannies until she was a little older, but there was no way he was letting his rookie to give up a stellar career to be a mom, and there was no way he could do this without fucking up the kid for life. 

Finally, Minnie’s cries (because Blip refused to use the name Minerva), had softened to whimpers and moans of discontent as Mike researched nannies with experience with infants and high profile parents. By the time Ginny made it home in the morning he was going to have a fully laid out argument about how this was the only option.  
Mike looked up from his screen when the silence in the room distracted him. 

Silence. She wasn’t crying. 

Instead her big brown eyes were fixated on the screen as Fox Sports played clips of Ginny’s latest interviews. 

Mike didn’t know whether to feel relieved he had found a way to stop the crying or annoyed because his daughter and a clear favorite parent at only a half a year of life. 

He didn’t have much time to ponder because as soon as the interview started it was over and Minerva was back to crying. 

Mike dropped his iPad onto the couch, picked up the baby, and climbed the wood paneled steps two at a time until he reached he and Ginny’s bedroom and closet. 

 

Digging through the dirty clothes he found Ginny’s sweatshirt that was actually his size and pulled it over his head and picked Minerva up from her spot on the bed. 

She stopped crying immediately. In fact, she was so content she started cooing. Mike did a small victory dance before he went back downstairs to actually get some food into the two of them, making a mental note to rub Ginny on more things when she came home in the morning. Himself included. 

 

So that’s what lead to Mike sitting on the floor of the nursery as summer moonlight casted a glow across the stuffed safari animals, dolls, and baseball paraphanalia. He was content to sit here topless (the sweatshirt had gone into the crib because Minerva had refused to let it go) watching her little chest rise and fall with every breath. 

She reminded him so much of her mother it was scary. She looked like Ginny, she smiled like Ginny, and as he had learned today, she had a temper like Ginny. 

Mike wouldn’t have it any other way. 

And surprisingly (or unsurprisingly because Ginny had great timing), Ginny quietly pushed open the door to the nursery looked down at Mike. 

“Hey,” She whispered. “Is the view better down there or something?” 

“No. I’m just way too tired to crawl back to bed. Besides, I think I would miss her too much.” 

Ginny smiled and crawled next to him, laying her head on his should, “I pitched 4 straight no hitters today.” 

“I’m guessing that really sped up the game.” 

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” Ginny laughed, “I was ready to get home.” 

“Well we are glad to have you back.” Mike said his eyes closed, just basking in the moment.” 

“I hope she didn’t cry too much.” 

Mike paused for a second, “Barely any tears.” 

“Aww. That’s good.” Ginny replied. He noted a bit of sadness in her voice. Oops.

“But if you could do me a favor and rub your scent on some blankets and t shirts. It might cut back on the number of laps I have to make up and down the street.” 

“Will do. Can I wake her? I want to hold her for a little bit.” Ginny asked already half way up.

“Nooo. Let her sleep, for tomorrow she will move mountains.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love your reviews. 
> 
> Also hit me up on tumblr. It's the same as my penname!


End file.
